


Unwavering

by ijustwantacue



Series: Thirsty Days of September [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You arrive at a small town without knowing anyone, even yourself. In search for a job, the waitress at the pub tells you to go to Mark Tuan.





	Unwavering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project for GOT7's September boys (Mark, Youngjae, Jinyoung). My Tumblr mutual @inyournightmares97 and I will be making fics for their birthdays using certain pictures a prompt.
> 
> This is loosely based on Safe Haven by Nicholas Sparks.

 

You look at the house in front of you and find yourself sighing. You've been walking around town looking for a job where you can at least use your knowledge in secretarial duties. But there are only so much jobs available around where you currently reside. This is the downside of choosing to run away from home in order to find yourself. You arrive somewhere you weren't very compatible with.

You shake your head and try to calm down. The lady server at the pub you decided to have lunch at was kind enough to ask how you're doing. As the town is small, everyone knows everyone and she's curious what a new face like you is doing there, sighing your soul out. You had asked her if they have an opening, desperate to get just any job, since being good at keeping notes and typing documents isn't very much needed in a place by the sea. You told her that you've just moved in town and don't know anyone. Your savings can only let you live for a couple weeks.

Laurene, as her nameplate says her name is, didn't want you to 'waste skills and beauty working on such toxic place' though. She knew someone who can help you, someone who 'might need an assistant since he's very intelligent and full of paperworks'.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Mark Tuan. Laurene from the pub told me that he might have a work for me," you tell through the intercom when a buzz signalled you that someone has responded to you pressing the doorbell.

The gates make a noise and you find them opening by themselves. _Mr. Tuan must be crazy rich._ You had noticed that his house is the biggest in this town when you first went around. Who knew you'll have the chance to see it up close?

You walk inside with a bit of hesitation. No one is coming to get you so the opened gates probably meant that you should come in by yourself. You start to make your way while admiring the minimilastic design of the garden. There are well-trimmed bushes and a grassland to play at. A car or three is parked at the open garage and at the corner, looking very misplaced, is a small bike.

 _Mr. Tuan has a kid._ You figure out. _I wonder how old he is._

You're not entirely excited at the idea of spending time with a man much older than you. You've had bad experiences with them, starting from your father, up to the man who is the reason why you took the first bus and get the farthest away from the city.

But Mr. Tuan has a kid. So maybe he'll be nice. Or the kid is adorable enough for you to endure the job.

"Good morning, ma'am. How can I help you?" an angelic voice asks, making your head turn.

Standing in front of the large wooden doors is a little girl dressed like a princess. She has a crown to keep her hair away from her face, and her gown looks more expensive than the formal attire you picked to wear today in order to make a good first impression.

And the kid's first impression of you is probably not good at all, with you gaping at everything like it's the first time you've seen such a grand house.

Well, it is.

"I'm sorry, young miss. I was looking for a job and Laurene from the pub told me that Mr. Tuan who lives here might be able to give me one," you explain while walking to her.

The little girl smiles, her features getting impossibly prettier. Her mother must be really gorgeous.

"Dad is in his office and shouldn't be disturbed. Maybe I can interview you first and I'll tell him if I like you."

You're right. The kid is adorable. Amused with a bit of confused, you find yourself chuckling. "You're a smart girl. What's your name?"

"You may call me Ms. Tuan since you called my dad Mr. Tuan. What's your name?"

You remember the folder you're holding and give it to her formally. The house seems to have no other people so the little girl must be looking for a playmate. You can play pretend with her. Maybe if Mr. Tuan sees you getting along with his daughter, he'll hire you.

Ms. Tuan takes your documents and looks at your resume. Then she turns to you and puts out a hand. "Nice to meet you. Come with me."

¤¤¤

Mark goes out of his office after finishing his powerpoint presentation. He's a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to work; it's not like he wants to embarrass himself in front of 200 people. That's how much students usually attend his lecture. He's a reviewer for those about to take the licensure exam.

Because of his schedule and passion to help students as much as he can, he often neglects his daughter. The angel is both his strength and weakness. Mark does everything to make sure Madeliene will have all she needs until she's old enough to leave Mark. Too bad Mark has been spending so much time to prepare for the future and usually forgets to create memories with her in the present.

It's past lunch time and he forgot to come out of his office to eat lunch with Madeliene. What kind of a father is he?

A strange laughter makes him walk a little faster to the living room. There, he sees his daughter talking with a woman. Mark knows how intelligent Madeliene is; he takes pride in raising a smart girl by himself. So instead of worried, he walks to the scene in curiosity.

Madeliene and the lady notices his presence and turns to him.

"Oh, Dad!" Madeliene quickly goes to him. The little girl stops in front of him and Mark notices how bright her eyes are. "I found you a new secretary! Here's her resume and I've interviewed her already. She's great!"

Mark looks at the lady standing by the other couch and smiling stiffly at him. Then he turns to Madeliene, who is handing him a folder. Mark takes the folder with one hand and takes Madeliene's hand with his other. He walks to the sofa and puts Madeliene on his lap before opening the folder to read the resume.

"She's really smart. She's a graduate of the university you're teaching at," Madeliene tells him while pointing at the Educational Background section.

This makes Mark look up to the lady. Indeed, she looks like someone who came from the city and has attended a prestigious school. He's not the type to judge by physical appearance, but the lady's unwavering gaze tells him everything.

"You're hired."

¤¤¤

You go back to the pub to eat your dinner and also to thank Laurene. Mark Tuan told you you're hired before he asked questions regarding your capabilities. You had thought he will wonder what you're doing in this town when graduates from the university he's working at usually dominate the industry. But all he told you is that he expects you to be there tomorrow, 7 in the morning.

"It's Monday tomorrow so he probably wants you to tend to Ellie. To be honest, he doesn't seem to be the type to want help when it comes to his work. He'll probably have you look after Ellie most of the time," Laurene comments. She's on a break so she can hang out with you on your table.

"Ellie?"

"His daughter. Everyone knows her. She's really smart, like him."

You try to remember. The precious little girl resembles her father so much. "She never really told me her name. She said I can call her Ms. Tuan since I call her father Mr. Tuan."

Laurene doubles over. "You call Mark 'Mr. Tuan'? Good lord!"

Your face heats up. You had thought the intelligent Mr. Tuan is some old scientist living his retirement in such a large house. You practically turn to stone when you saw how gorgeous he is.

"Someone has a little crush," Laurene teases, bringing you back to your senses.

"Don't be silly! He has a daughter and I'll be working as his secretary slash his daughter's nanny, as you pointed out earlier," you reason.

"I don't see how that prevents you from having a crush on Mr. Tuan. Everyone has some."

You roll your eyes and follow it with a laugh. You might've just met Laurene today, but she's already helped you so much. You think of her as a friend already.

"But really, I hope you take care of those two. I knew Mark when we were kids. He changed so much when Ellie's mom left them. I guess having to raise a child alone on your teenage years forces you to disconnect from everyone else and focus on your child. Good thing he's really smart. When he graduated, he got a job which pays enough to build a house for his princess."

You find yourself leaning back to your chair. Ellie's mom left them. Mark was just a teenager when they had Ellie--pretty obvious since he's still young and already has a six-year-old.

But why would someone leave a beautiful family behind? Mark seems hardworking and loving. You're sure Ellie is such a pretty baby too, given that she's angelic right now. How can someone leave them?

¤¤¤

Mark didn't expect his new secretary to come on time. He never had to hire a secretary before, not with Madeliene staying with his parents and he has all the time to do his work on his own. He doesn't _want_ to have a secretary too. He believes he's doing a good job by himself.

But there you go, ringing the doorbell at exactly 7 in the morning. You're just in time to see him off, and he can ask you to do simple things for him today, like arranging folders and drafting reports. He can do these by himself but having someone else help him prepare will mean he has more time to spare for his daughter.

Maybe secretaries aren't as bad as he thinks.

Mark opens the gate with a button. He sits back on the couch and waits for you to come in.

"Good morning, Mr. Tuan," you quickly bow upon taking a step inside.

"Good morning," he stands up to be polite. "Please, have a seat. I'll tell you your tasks for today."

You finally look at him. Mark waits for you to walk closer but for a moment there, you seem tranced. Thankfully, you get back to your senses after Mark fakes a cough and adjusts his glasses.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tuan. I just get really dazed in the morning," you explain.

"I understand. But please pay attention because I need to go soon and I won't be able to repeat this to you."

You nod.

He starts listing what you've got to do. As his secretary, you have files to arrange. He'll also be leaving next week for a conference out of the country, so he needs you to find some papers for him. He wants you to make a draft of the report and present it to him before he leaves.

"How about Ellie?" you ask before he gets out of the door.

Something snaps inside him. He turns to you sharply. "Ellie?"

"I-I mean," you stammer, "your daughter, si-sir. Should I do something for her?"

"Her name is Madeliene," he points out coldly. "Do not call her Ellie."

You bow profusely. "I'm sorry. I must've heard her name wrong."

He doubts you heard it from his daughter. Madeliene doesn't like being called Ellie because it's her mom's name. They look alike as kids so Madeliene has been called Little Ellie ever since.

It only stopped when Big Ellie left.

"Watch over her but don't meddle with whatever she does. Focus on your job. She can manage herself."

You nod so Mark slams the door shut and finally hastens to his car. Here he thought he'll have a good morning with a secretary who will make things easier for him. Now he's just annoyed at everything, but mostly because you reminded him of something he tried so hard to forget.

¤¤¤

"Hi, Ms. Secretary," a small voice greets from the door.

"Well, hello there, Ms. Tuan," you smile upon seeing her. Her gown today is purple.

"What are you doing?" The child walks in and looks around.

"Oh, I'm arranging these files while looking for some more files," you vaguely explain, returning to the pile of folders in front of you.

"Is it for Dad's conference next week?" Madeliene asks.

"Yeah," you answer with a smile. You find her seated on Mark's swivel chair. The resemblance in their expressions is uncanny. Though Madeliene has a different beauty from Mark, they both seem to be on their own worlds, with their clouded eyes and turned down lips.

"There are some on that shelf, and that drawer, and a bunch here," Madeliene points at various places in the office, confusing you.

"There are what?"

"Papers about his topic."

You look at the places she mentioned. "How do you know exactly where they are?"

She shrugs. "It gets boring sometimes so I go here to read."

You put the last tax book on the shelf before turning to give all your attention to the child. "You've read all of these?"

"The ones I can understand. That's why I know where the Advance Accounting files are. I can't understand them so I make sure to stay away from them."

You don't know what to say. The kid is not just wise beyond years; she must be a genius of some sorts. But you feel a bit of loneliness in her words. A kid her age should be out there playing her heart out and learning about life through anything else but these dull papers.

You know Mark didn't want you to interfere in anything his daughter would want to do. Though you understand that he wants Madeliene to feel free, the kid is not yet at the point in life where she needs that kind of independence.

You stare at the lukewarm expression on her face. It's the same as Mark's relaxed one. As if they want to feel things, but are stopping themselves to.

"Ms. Tuan, is there something you want to do? Now that you've pointed out the papers I will need, I've got some time to spend instead of trying to read all of these."

The child smiles in excitement. Indeed, behind her dull eyes is a heart that yearns for something.

"Ms. Secretary, do you know how to braid hair?"

¤¤¤

"Dad!" an excited squeal washes away Mark's exhaustion.

Madeliene runs and stops right in front of him. It's always like this, his daughter stops to wait for whatever little attention Mark can spare her. A smart kid like her knows better than be annoying to a busy adult.

It's sad, but Mark swears he does his best to make up for it.

"Hey, you look beautiful," Mark squats to be face to face with her.

Madeliene's hair is twisted elegantly, unlike how it's naturally flowing. Mark doesn't know how to tie hair so he just bought lots of hairbands for the kid. In this style though, her face is more visible and she looks as beautiful as her mother.

Mark tries to keep smiling.

"Ms. Secretary did my hair. She also taught me other styles I can do alone!"

Ah, the secretary. She seems to always find a way to relive Mark's memories. But he smiles to Madeliene. "That's great. Where is she?"

Madeliene leans closer to whisper. "She got tired of reading and is sleeping on the couch in your office."

Mark stands up straight and pats his daughter's head once. "I'll just check on her."

It feels nice to know that someone is making his daughter smile. Mark has hired babysitters before but Madeliene rarely liked them. It came to the point when Madeliene asked him if he can just let her be, since she can take care of herself anyway.

That's why the past few months, the child has been spending weekdays alone in the house. Mark tries his best to come home early in order to spend time with her, but that's not enough. Even during weekends, Mark takes Madeliene to wherever she wants, so they can bond. But the child easily grows tired of things she already knows. And soon, they find nothing else to do anymore.

Maybe he should ask you for suggestions. It's your job as his secretary to help him, right?

¤¤¤

The swirling words in your mind are shaken when you feel someone tapping your arm. You quickly open your eyes, knowing full well you decided to take a nap at Mark's office and to be woken up means you were caught.

You wish it's Madeliene who woke you up, so you feel cold water splash you awake upon seeing Mark's face.

"Mr. Tuan!" you exclaim and try to fix your appearance. Your hair is definitely all over the place.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep but it's dinner time. You should eat with us."

You stop your hand midway from wiping imaginary dirt on your face. "Sorry?"

His face is the same, void of emotions. But his words seem warm. "I bought Chinese takeouts. It's already 7 so maybe you can eat with us before you go."

You shake your head quickly, flustered. "No, it's okay, Mr. Tuan. I don't think I should. I'm just here to arrange files and it'll be too much if I share--"

"Madeliene insists," Mark says, though he's looking away as if hiding a lie.

¤¤¤

In fact, Madeliene didn't say anything about dinner. Mark just feels thankful that you went beyond your work to play with his daughter. If it was another person, one that Madeliene doesn't like, he would've fired her instantly. But it's you. Madeliene likes you. And when Mark saw you sleeping peacefully with a paper in hand, the rest of the office already neatly arranged, he felt obliged to thank you for your hardwork.

"How long will you be in Hong Kong, Dad?" Madeliene asks as she expertly uses her chopsticks to get most of her noodles.

Mark sees you glance at him too, waiting for an answer, before Madeliene makes a mess and you instinctively grab the napkin to help her wipe her face.

"A week, sweetie. I'll have your Aunt Tammy look after you. I'm sure you miss Leila," Mark says, though he's more focused on the way you're helping the child.

You look like you're enjoying.

"But what about Ms. Secretary? What will she do?" Madeliene asks before eating again.

Your eyes goes to Mark, again, making him shift on his seat. "She can take a break. This week, she'll be working really hard to help me prepare. She can get the week after off."

"Or she can take care of me instead," his daughter says with a rare grin.

"No, that's not her--"

"I can take care of her," you immediately interject. "I've just started so it's not good to have a break already. I know I'm a secretary but that's not limited in helping you with papers. I should also make sure that everything's in order so you can focus on your work."

Mark's eyes squint a little, trying to look through your words. Why are you eager to help? And why is Madeliene suggesting this? You seem to have grown close just by a day.

"I also need the money, Mr. Tuan," you answer his unspoken question. "Let me take care of her. I'll have nothing else to do on the week you'll leave."

Instead of answering your request, Mark turns to Madeliene. The child gives him a nod, and there, he has decided.

¤¤¤

The week passes by quickly, with you busy drafting a presentation for Mark. In between working hours, you bond with Madeliene. You baked cookies with her help, and she gave them to her father. You'll never forget how touched Mark looked like that night. You can see how such simple thing made him feel that his hardwork is worth it.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Ms. Secretary?" Madeliene asks as you finish braiding her hair.

It's already six in the evening, and Mark had promised to come home earlier than seven since he needs to discuss his report with you. You're confident that you've studied it thoroughly, so you spend your time waiting for him by playing with Madeliene.

"I don't anymore. I left him in the city," you answer. She's a smart, sensitive kid. You feel comfortable opening up to her.

"Why did you leave him?" Madeliene asks as she admires your handwork on the large mirror in front of her.

"Because he's a bad guy. He doesn't love me," your voice lowers. The words are hard to throw out, but that's the only explanation.

At this, Madeliene turns to you, her face full of worry. "Why do you think so?"

"Well," you try to keep yourself nonchalant, "I believe that people who love you won't make you feel like you're nothing. So if he makes me feel like I'm such a bad person, that I don't deserve anything, that he doesn't care even if I'm crying, I don't think he loves me at all."

There's no hesitation when Madeliene hugs you. Your face is buried on her fluffy peach dress, her hand pats your head. "You can cry on me. I care for you. You're a nice lady."

"Thank you," your voice breaks. But you give your all not to tear up. "Thank you, Madeliene. I appreciate it."

"You can call me Ellie," she says before letting go of your head she's embracing.

"But your dad doesn't want me to call you Ellie."

"Because that's my mom's name. I told people I don't want them to call me that way so my dad won't remember my mom. But I like Ellie and I like you. I'll ask Dad if he's okay with you calling me that way."

The door abruptly opens, revealing Mark. You quickly compose yourself and pick up the folder you prepared.

"Hi, Dad! Is it okay for Ms. Secretary to sleep in my room while she stays here? That way, she can really look after me!"

Mark pats Madeliene's head. You notice the distraction in his eyes. "If that's what you want, sweetheart. But let's have dinner for now. Ms. Secretary and I have a lot to prepare for tomorrow. You'll be a good girl and sleep early tonight, right?"

"Of course, so I will be up tomorrow early when you go!"

¤¤¤

Mark is more than impressed that you prepared almost everything for him. It's like all he's gonna do is deliver a speech. The visual aide is well made; the written report contains everything; you even made cue cards so he can present everything perfectly.

He can't be anymore thankful.

"Mr. Tuan, I just want to ask permission to take Madeliene out during your absence. I mean, at least let me bring her when I buy groceries. She seems... lonely being stuck here."

"Stuck?"

"I mean, it won't hurt to let her see other people..." your voice turns quieter as you end.

Mark's eyebrows furrow. He gets your point but he can't help but be worried. "Madeliene is a very curious kid. If you'll take her out, you need to keep an eye on her. One time, I took her to a museum. I got interested in a particular painting and when I looked down, she's not beside me anymore. Good thing I was paged that she was at the front desk."

"Oh, someone found her?"

"No, she went there when she realised she lost me."

You laugh, making Mark stop to stare. You always look at him either formally or shyly. This is the first time he's seen you carefree.

"She's such a bright kid," your laughter dies down to a smile. "You're lucky, Mr. Tuan. And she's also lucky to have you."

Mark watches your thoughts drift away. He heard your conversation with Madeliene earlier. You were in a toxic relationship so he thinks seeing such pure love is a breath of fresh air for you. He'd like to think he's being of help.

"Do you like kids?" he asks, shocking even himself.

"Kids?" your voice turns a pitch higher. But despite your smile, your eyes say another story. "I love them. I wish I could have them."

Mark opens his mouth to say that you can if you want to. That maybe in the future, you'll find someone you would want to have kids with. But his experience stopped him from encouraging you. Yes, people can want kids, but not everyone is fit to have kids. There's his girlfriend who left them, and there's him who can't give his daughter the love and care she should have.

Though Mark can see how good you will be as a mother, basing on your interactions with his child, something in your expression still blocks the words from coming out.

"Why are you here?" he asks instead.

You look at him, prompting an elaboration.

Mark clears his throat and tries to be clearer. "I saw your resume. You graduated in the city and is skillful enough to get a job of your choice. You're even better than most people I see there; look at this report you prepared for me. So why are you here in this small town? Why are you okay with being my secretary-- almost babysitter of my kid?"

You give him a sad smile. "Because I'm trying to find myself."

Again, Mark remembers what he heard from the other side of the door. Someone made you felt worthless. It's hard to get over that when you're around people who doesn't have an ounce of care on your pain. People in the city tend to live for their own, to only care when their lives are also affected.

"For what it's worth, I think Madeliene likes you for who you are. She can see through people and she trusted you the first time she saw you. I mean, if it was me, I would tell you to come back two days after so I can make a background check on you first. But Madeliene already let you in the house. She let you walk through the gates on your own. She gave me no choice but to hire you."

You smile. "She is a smart, sweet kid. For what it's worth, I think you doing a great job raising her."

And Mark feels his chest get filled with warmth.

¤¤¤

"Is that Dad?" Madeliene asks while eating the burgers you bought for her.

"Yes. He said he misses you so make sure not to get lost so he can see you when he comes back," you tease while putting your phone back to your bag.

The night before Mark left, you spent hours talking to each other. It freaked you out when you realised it's almost midnight, and Mark isn't asleep yet. He had to leave at 5 in the morning, so you begged him to get some sleep in order to prevent getting sleepy while driving to the airport.

That night, you became friends. And ever since he arrived in Hong Kong, he's been texting you.

It's nothing much really. Usually, it's about Madeliene or how someone complimented your report. You know better than to think so much about it. Of course, he also asks if you've eaten because you're supposed to eat with his kid. Of course, he also asks what you're doing because you're supposed to look after his kid.

Of course, he texts you every hour because he's a protective father.

"Ms. Secretary, do think you can be my mom?"

You choke on the coke you're drinking absentmindedly. Madeliene hands you some tissues as you try to breathe properly. You wipe your mouth and the drink you spilled before turning to her. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Madeliene pouts, hesitating to repeat it. "I was wondering if you can be my mom. I know I have a real mom, but she's gone now. And Dad's always away, and there are some things like only moms can do. You're already good at being my mom, with you braiding my hair and making sure I eat at the right time. I just... want to call someone 'Mom'."

Your heart swells. You feel tears trying to come out of your eyes. It's not just her words; the truth of your escape from the city also comes to make you feel heavy.

"I want someone to call me 'Mom' too," you tell her with a sad smile. "But I'm never going to be a mom."

Madeliene has the same caring expression when she heard your ex didn't love you. The little girl is good at being empathic. "But why?"

"I can't anymore. I lost my first baby because of my ex-boyfriend and now, I can't have anymore babies."

You see Madeliene's eyes widen in shock. You immediately realised you said too much. You try to appear nonchalant but how can you, when the kid is starting to cry because of you. She must be overwhelmed.

"I'm so sorry. If you want, I can tell Dad and we'll make sure to punish your boyfriend," she says, trying hard to stop sobbing.

So she wasn't crying _because_ of you. She is crying _for_ you. How beautifiul the heart of this kid is.

You hold her face and use your thumbs to wipe her tears. "Thank you. It means a lot to me. But I've learned to forgive and decided to find my happiness somewhere else. I'm happy right now, knowing you and your dad. Knowing that an unwavering love is really out there. You two showed me that no matter how hard it is, distance or tragedies won't make you crumble down. I want to be as strong as you are. I want a love as strong as what you guys have. And I won't be able to give that when a part of me holds an ugly feeling for someone who doesn't care."

Madeliene smiles. You're not sure if she entirely understands what you're saying, but her listening is enough. "For what it's worth, you're the next person I love after Dad."

You fondly kiss her cheek. She definitely got the sweetness from her father.

¤¤¤

Mark can't be any happier. The presentation is a success; people he admired told him he did a good job. He got some offers to make speeches for other conventions and even big job opportunities.

But for now, he casted all of those aside to focus on his child.

A week away from Madeliene made him miss her so bad. Yes, they don't really spend a lot of time together even if they're on the same house, but at the end of the day, Mark eats dinner with his little girl and makes sure he kisses her goodnight. The night before he left, he also talked with you and realised just how much he's lacking. He promised himself that he'll make up for everything and spend a week catching up with Madeliene and of course, you.

"Dad!" Madeliene frantically waves when Mark comes out of the arrival area.

He quickly opens his arms for his daughter to run into. Good to know he's not the only one who misses someone.

"How was it, Dad? Did they see how amazing you are?" she asks, wrapping her arms around Mark's neck.

Mark can't contain his happiness. His baby got clingy, huh? This is the first time she initiated the gesture. He stands up to carry her. "Of course. Why else are you amazing if your dad isn't amazing?"

Madeliene giggles.

Mark looks forward and sees you approaching them. You have a warm smile that makes him want to hold you too, but he had a kid in one arm, a trolley on the other. And it's not like he can just hug you.

The whole time he was away, he kept on texting you. First, it was to make sure that Madeliene is really being taken care of or to say that a colleague was impressed by your work on his report. But through all of this, Mark has grown fondness over you. Maybe it's in how you assure him that his daughter is okay, if not missing him so much. Maybe it's because he's glad you were there to help him through such a hectic time.

Maybe it's because for the first time in a long time, Mark feels like someone is strong enough to deal with everything. To support him. To take care of them. It's all Mark ever needed, wanted.

It's what Madeliene's mother failed to give.

"Welcome home," you tell him, and his heart skips a beat.

"Yeah," he looks away. "Glad to be home."

¤¤¤

"An amusement park?" you repeat.

Madeliene nods excitedly. "Yes! Daddy's paying, don't worry!"

You chuckle. "No, it's not about the pay, sweetie. It's just that... you two should be the ones bonding. Why should I interfere?"

"You won't! It'll be more fun with you. You can ride the carousel with me since Dad doesn't want to. And you can accompany Dad when I play at the World of Bounce so he won't be lonely."

You can't really deny her smile. It's not always Madeliene asks to do something a kid like her is expected to do. And you'll definitely enjoy the amusement park.

"You girls ready?" Mark asks, descending on the stairs.

Your eyes can't look away. He's not wearing his glasses and formal clothes. People will mistake him for Madeliene's older brother rather than father. You yourself would be attracted to him if you met him at an amusement park. A cool boy on his baseball cap and hoodie. Ripped pants.

You want to slap yourself for swooning. He's your boss!

"Dad, can I sleep some more in the backseat? I woke up too early so I need to sleep so I can enjoy later," Madeliene asks.

"Of course. Are you sure you've brought everything?"

"Yep! Come on now. It's gonna be a long ride!" Madeliene runs out, her tiger backpack leaving your sight.

"What about the papers you told me I need to file?" you ask Mark as he reaches where you stand.

"You have all the time in the world to file them. Madeliene, however, will grow older soon enough and she'll be embarrassed to hang out with me anymore."

You instinctively pat Mark's arm while chuckling. "You're so advance! It's not like you're an embarrassing Dad. Boring is actually your worst trait."

He fakes a scoff. "Did you just call your boss 'boring'?"

You bite your lower lip. "Oops. I think Madeliene's calling for me. Let's go!"

¤¤¤

Indeed, it's a long ride, like what Madeliene said. With her sleeping at the backseat, you have to sit at the shotgun. Mark tries to make small talks with you but he's already asked you a lot through text, he finds it hard to come up with something creative.

And when you arrive at the amusement park, Mark gets more flustered. Around you are families, kids running around to lead their parents. And anyone who looks at you three will think you're the same as the others, if not too young. He's sure you heard someone's comment of how lucky you are to have a handsome husband and a pretty daughter. But Mark doesn't see your smile falter.

He and Madeliene go on every ride together, except if three people can sit together, in which case you'll be on Madeliene's other side. As planned, you and Madeliene ride the carousel together, and Mark is left in the sidelines taking pictures of your happy faces.

Mark has a new lockscreen.

Before Madeliene plays on her favourite World of Bounce, you manage to convince her to eat. If it was Mark, he would've been too soft and let his baby play first and regret not feeding her later on.

He watches you take care of his kid. You look passionate of what you're doing, he wonders if you still think of this as a job you just need for the money.

"Mark, are you okay?" he hears your velvet voice try to get his attention.

And his attention, you got. "Yes?"

"You should eat too. Look, Madeline's almost done with hers. And she's the baby here."

Madeliene giggles while Mark smirks in amusement. You grin at them, proud at your attempt to order the boss.

"You called him Mark," Madeliene points out, and Mark sees your face change to shock.

"Oh my God! Did I? I didn't mean it, Mr. Tuan. I was just--"

"Mark's better. Why are you even calling me Mr. Tuan? I'm not twenty years older than you," he decides to tease back.

You evidently turn red. "Sorry! I just got used to it and you're my boss after all--"

"We're having fun right now. It's not a secretary's job to come and enjoy with us on an amusement park. And don't try to deny it, but you enjoyed the Vikings more than Madeliene did."

You fake a gasp. "How dare you expose me? It was my first time riding it!"

Mark makes a face at you, making you erupt in fits of laughter.

¤¤¤

Madeliene wants you and Mark to leave her in the World of Bounce for an hour. She shoos you two away after getting her ticket. Of course, you make sure that she's already inside before you turn to Mark.

"So... what do we do while we wait?" you ask.

Mark smiles at you. He's been doing that a lot but the butterflies in your stomach can't seem to get used to it. "We passed by some cute stuffed toys. Maybe we should get one for Madeliene."

"Oh, right!" You yourself noticed a cute Pokemon stuffed toy earlier. "But I don't think I'm skilled in all those shooting games."

"Are you good in cheering then?"

"I guess?"

"Then we're set!" Mark grins before grabbing your hand to lead you to the stalls.

You tell yourself to calm down. You're friends now. You take care of his kid. Of course he feels comfortable with you.

Mark lets go of your hand when you reach the exact stall where you saw the Pokemon stuffed toy displayed. Maybe Madeliene likes Pokemon too so Mark is thinking of getting it for her.

You watch him intensely try to shoot as many balls as he can. He's tall and very precise so he rarely misses. On the times he does, you tell him that it's okay and continue to shout his name as encouragement.

No use to say, he won the stuffed toy.

"Please give it to the lady," he tells the attendant, who turns to you with a smile.

"Here you go, ma'am. You're lucky your boyfriend is good."

"Oh, he's not my--"

The winking attendant leaves before you can deny.

You turn to Mark and see beads of sweat on his forehead. You want to stare at him all day, but instincts push you to get a towel from your bag and hand it to him.

"Good job! I'm sure Madeliene will like this," you say, meaning the stuffed toy, as Mark takes the towel to wipe himself.

"Oh, Madeliene doesn't like Pokemon. She's more of a book girl and rarely watches animation."

"Then why did you work so hard to get this?" you wonder with brows furrowed.

Mark shrugs. "It's for you. I saw you staring at it."

¤¤¤

Mark has never been this tired and happy at the same time. He looks at the backseat and finds his girls sleeping with heads over each other. Tomorrow, he'll be back to his tight schedule but he's more than willing. He knows you'll be there to help him make sure he's doing his job right and to provide the missing care his daughter needs.

What will he do without you? How did he survive those years without you? You're not just beneficial to him because of your work; a thought of you helps him keep his head in the game. He was able to impress so many people because he kept on thinking how you worked hard for the report and how he should make you proud. He was able to grow closer to his daughter due to your encouragements. He is smiling right now because you look so cute sleeping, like that time he found you in his office, already done arranging his things.

You are such a wonderful woman, he almost thanks the man who sent you to their little town so he can meet you. But of course, that man hurt you, so Mark would rather punch him on the face if he sees that asshole.

Mark thinks twice of taking you home. You look peaceful and you can stay in their house; you left some spare clothes in Madeliene's room in case you will need some. Mark can just carry you and Madeliene to your respective rooms.

But of course, he respects you. He's not taking advantage of the situation. So he stops in front of your apartment and walks around his car to get to the backseat.

¤¤¤

Mark closes the door and looks at you.

"Thank you. I really had fun today," you say sincerely. You never thought you can be happy going back to the city you left. Good thing they were there to help you enjoy.

"I'm sure Madeliene did too so it's me who should thank you," he says with a small smile. The moonlight makes him look enchanting.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow? The papers won't arrange themselves," you pathetically reason.

Mark takes a deep breath. You can see his struggle to say things too. "Yeah. I'll wait for you. Cause, you know, I have to make sure you're there before I leave. Then I'll go to work and come back."

You try not to giggle. What is he doing?

Mark really laughs at himself though. "Sorry, I think I need to rest. My brain's not working well." He holds your hand and gently pulls you closer, planting a kiss on your right cheek. "Goodnight."

"Uh... yeah... good night," you manage to answer even though your mind went haywire.

You watch him go inside his car and drive away before moving. Mr. Tuan kissed you! Well, as you said, you're already a friend so that can happen. But it's Mark! A beautiful person kissed you! Even if it's out of gratefulness, he did something intimate!

"Look at you smiling like a foolish teenage girl," a voice from behind you makes all your giddiness turn to fear.

You turn to see the person who ruined your life.

"Yoon..." you try to say his name but his smirk stops you.

"Found you, baby. Why don't we go home?"

¤¤¤

Mark looks at the clock again. It's 7:05. You're never late. And you're the type to say that you're going to be late if ever you will be.

So where are you? And why does Mark have a bad feeling about this?

His phone rings and he almost doesn't read who the caller is, hoping it's you. But it's his old friend, Laurene. He accepts the call, wondering why she would call this early.

_"Hey Mark, this is Laurene. I'm sorry, are you on your way to uni?"_

"Not yet. I'm waiting for my secretary," Mark explains, wondering why she sounds frantic.

_"Oh thank God. It's about her. My manager said she was being dragged to the bus station by an unknown man."_

Mark feels worry and anger fill his body. "What?!"

_"I think it's her ex-boyfriend. I don't know if you know, but she mentioned that he's abusive. Please, help my friend, Mark. I don't know who else will care."_

Mark cares, and he will help even without Laurene begging. He quickly gets to his car and drives to the bus station.

¤¤¤

You can see the bruises starting to colour your body due to his tight grip and your resistance.

"Come on, baby, don't make this hard. Are you after that guy's money? He has a kid. He'll kick you out once he realises you're a failure of a mother. You can't even take care of a baby inside you, much more a kid you don't own."

"No, let go of me!" you continue to struggle even though you've realised early on that he's far too strong.

He abruptly throws your arm away and holds your face with one hand. Your teeth are forced to grit and you feel yourself choking.

"Is it the sex? Is he better? I showed you last night how passionate I can be. Why were you telling me to stop? Because he can do it rougher?"

Tears stream down your face. You were violated over and over again.

"Listen here, doll," he pulls your face and licks your cheek. You can only whimper. "You are mine. And after I've put you were you belong, I'm gonna hunt that bastard and take his little girl. Like how he took your loyalty away from me."

At this, you find the strength to thrash and make him let go of you. You're physically tired from all the abuse you suffered throughout the night, but you will never let him think that he can hurt Mark and Madeliene.

"You bitch!" he spits before digging his fingers to pull you by the hair.

¤¤¤

"You fucking bastard!" Mark growls as his fist connects to your ex-boyfriend's jaw. This sends him flying away from you, giving Mark the chance to hold on your shoulders.

You're shaking and looking at him with bloodshot eyes. He can see traces of physical abuse you suffered from that asshole within the few hours Mark was away from you.

He sees red.

Mark only comes to his senses when he hears loud sirens and eventually, two officers drag him away from the pathetic excuse of a man he's punching. There's blood everywhere, not only from that man's face, but also Mark's knuckles.

Despite the sting of his wounds, Mark makes it a priority to check you. You suffered far worse than he did. He approaches you by the corner where you're cuddled with the blanket an officer put over your shoulders.

He carefully takes your face in his hands and tries to look into your eyes.

You look broken. When he first saw you, there's a chink in your expression that he's afraid to poke and make worse. Now he can see that the chink has turned larger, and any wrong words can make you crumble down.

So he doesn't say anything, and instead embraces you. He holds you tightly, trying to glue you back. Trying to tell you that it's okay now, someone's here to lean on.

He feels your hand slowly ghosting on his back until you grip his shirt. You start crying your heart out and Mark just stays still, hoping you'll let go of everything now that you have something strong to hold on to. He smooths your hair and whispers soothing words.

And he promises never to let you cry this way again.

¤¤¤

"Hey," you greet when you find Mark in the kitchen, holding a mug. You've just woken up from a long rest and remembered you haven't thanked him properly yet.

"Hi," he puts down his mug and makes way to you. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes, thank you," you manage to say.

He leads you, with a hand on the small of your back, to the counter. He makes you sit on a stool before going to the other side. "Would you like milk or tea? I have some papers to check so I made some coffee for me."

"Just water, please."

He quickly gives you a glass filled.

Thirsty from all the crying, you down it straight. Mark refills your glass without waiting for your request. You keep on mumuring thanks, not knowing how to exactly tell him that he's done so much for you, you'll be willing to be his employee for life for free.

That might come out as a different proposal so you keep your mouth shut.

He leans on the counter with his bandaged hands keeping him steady. You carefully graze a finger over his left knuckle, aware that it's your fault the perfect Mark Tuan ruined his pretty hands. "I guess I'll be writing and typing everything for you since you can't use your hands for a while."

Mark nods silently, watching the way you trace his bandage.

"I'm sorry," you blurt out, looking up to him. "I dragged you to my mess."

"I don't remember you calling me for help. I was the one who stepped in."

"And I'm thankful," you hold his hand lightly, afraid any pressure can hurt him more. "Mark, I owe you my life. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for being there when I couldn't do anything to help myself. I'm sorry for being too weak--"

"No," he grips your hand, letting you know that he'll rather get hurt than let you speak nonsense. "I accept your thank yous but don't ever blame this to yourself. I don't want you to think that this is your fault because you're not the one who maddened me to the point I broke my knuckles to punch your face. This is all his fault. This is all that asshole's fault for being the sickest human being I've ever met. This is his fault for hurting you, for hurting you before, for hurting you after you've found peace, for hurting you until now. Yes, you're physically weaker than him who chose to hurt someone with a heart too soft to fight back. But that's also your strength. You've got a heart that forgives. That nurtures. That is strong enough to still beat after it's been abused. I don't want to ever hear you say sorry for who you are. Do not disregard our love for you just because someone else made you feel not lovable. Because you are. You are worthy of all the love. We love you. I love you."

Your sob fills the silence of the night. You try to keep it in but his words are too much. Mark walks around the counter to reach you and you immediately close your distance. The impact is both rushed and slow. You want time to stop and let you just show him just how much you love him as well.

¤¤¤

"Bye, Daddy!" Madeliene kisses Mark's cheek before turning to you. "Bye, Mommy!"

"Have fun at school, sweetie," you say before giving her a tight hug and a kiss on her head.

You and Mark wave at her as she runs to the school. You see some girls wait for her to arrive before going inside together. You feel like crying, seeing your little girl out there, making friends. It seems like only yesterday she plays with you alone.

"Come on, we're gonna be late too," you hear Mark say so you turn to nod at him. He opens the passenger side for you before making his way to the driver side.

You never thought you can be so different only after a year. You arrived in this little town not knowing anyone, even yourself. Now, you're sure that you have a family with Mark and Madeliene, a friend named Laurene, and all other townspeople you can differentiate by their mere shadow. You're in a place you can call a home, where your wounded heart slowly healed, where no one can make you feel so little of yourself again.

It wasn't an easy process but Mark and Madeliene were there to help you realise your worth. They didn't fail to show their support and encouraged you to make progress at your own pace. Soon you find yourself full of love, the pain just a dull memory you've learned to accept, for without it, you wouldn't be thankful of the wonderful things you have now.

Mark also opened up to you about his struggles. After he's made sure you can face the world again, he asked for your help. It doesn't involve elaborated plans of making him forget Madeliene's mother--Elaine, you learned her name. Mark just wanted you to promise that you won't leave because it won't only break him but also Madeliene. Elaine left when Madeliene knew very little of the world, so Mark found it easy to tell her that her mother was gone and never coming back. But if it happens now that she's smart enough to understand that people can choose to stay, it will hurt her very much.

But of course, you will stay. You found the child you would never had in Madeliene. You found the love you need in Mark. And they keep on telling you that maybe you were the missing piece they needed, for without you, they won't know what each other really needs. You helped them be the wonderful, happy family they are now. You completed them.

When you're in a place where you feel safe, needed, and loved, the only thing to do is stay.

You hold Mark's hand as he drives to the restaurant he reserved. You know what he's planning because Madeliene got too excited and broke the promise of secrecy last night.

The Tiffany box he's hiding in his suit proves that it's never too late to find your place. Keep your heart enduring, and you'll get to see a beautiful ending.


End file.
